


Studying

by rayeoflife



Series: High School is Forever [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeoflife/pseuds/rayeoflife
Summary: Iwaizumi refuses to share his homework with Oikawa, but takes the time Oikawa uses to do homework to study his boyfriend instead.





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> SUPER short piece I thought of. 
> 
> I have a huge project coming for these two and I figured to let myself write whenever I get inspired so here we are.

Iwaizumi sighed lightly as he starred up at the white ceiling. The cheap, plastic glow in the dark stars starting to turn slightly more fluorescent as the sun began to set. He couldn’t help but smile as he traced their swirling patterns across the room. His eyes trailed their slow descent down one of the walls sliding past the white door and ending abruptly at the light switch.

 

He allowed his eyes to continue their downward path to the patch of fluffy brown hair directly blow his chin. Oikawa sat, back leaning against his chest as he frowned into a textbook. Iwaizumi felt his grin grow even more. 

 

Oikawa had begged for Iwaizumi to let him copy off of his biology homework but Hajime had refused, claiming that in order for Oikawa to pass the tests he needed to do his own work. It was a lie, of course, they both knew Oikawa could pass the class just from his cramming skills and past knowledge. But something about the way Oikawa pouted and threw himself into Iwaizumi's lap to study made his decision to keep his homework tucked away in his backpack seem more and more like the right one.

 

Oikawa shifted breaking Iwaizumi from his thoughts. Iwaizumi felt his heart fluttered as Oikawa leaned onto his side, showing his head into the place between Iwaizumi’s neck and shoulders. He let out a light sigh and flipped the page. From this new angle Hajime could easily see all of Oikawa’s face which was pulled into a face of concentration. His brown eyes shifting back and forth as he scanned the pages. From this close Iwaizumi could begin his second favorite activity: looking at his beautiful boyfriend.

 

His eyes slide across Oikawa’s face memorizing the gentle curve of his nose broken slightly but his glasses, the way his long eyelashes flashed up and down every so often, the way his skin looked as if it was painting—no blemishes or marks just smooth color sliding across his face. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of irritation at that last observation, _Shittykawa and his perfect skin._

 

He raised his right arm and allowed it to skim through Oikawa’s soft brown hair. _This must be what heaven is like._ He sighed again.

 

He felt almost embarrassed about how happy he was in that moment. His heart fluttering uncontrollably every time he took notice of Oikawa’s weight leaning into his arm and chest. Or at the way his glasses made his huge eyes somehow bigger and brighter then when he didn’t wear them. Or how he would switch between bitting his lip slightly or sticking out the tip of his tongue when he concentrated on reading. Or how his big brown eyes starred back with such confidence and his grin seemed to take over his whole face and-shit. _He noticed I was starring._

 

“Like what you see?” Tooru’s voice broke through the silence and had Iwaizumi been a lesser man, would have sent shivers down his spine.

 

“Nope, I was actually just trying to figure out why so many people think you’re so perfect,” Iwaizumi grinned. Oikawa dropped his jaw slightly but his smirk remained,

 

“Rude Iwa-chan.” But he did not resist the light kiss Iwaizumi pressed to this nose, and then his forehead, and then his cheeks—left and then right. In fact he lifted his chin to give Iwaizumi better access to place another light kiss on his jaw and another just below his ear and finally one on his lips. Barely there but somehow so fulfiling. Iwaizumi could see a light blush spread across Oikawa’s cheeks as he remained still—centimeters from his mouth, head still tilted slightly. Oikawa began to lean in slightly when Iwaizumi placed a light finger on his lips,

  
“Homework,” He teased. Oikawa’s entire face shifted into a frown as he leaned away,

“Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi could not help but laugh at Oikawa’s pout. His head came up to ruffle his boyfriends hair again, Oikawa swatted at his hand but did nothing to really stop him,

 

“Let’s make dinner. Then we can go back to studying.”

 

“We?” Oikawa arched his eyebrow as he moved to get off his bed, “The only thing you were studying was my face.” Iwaizumi shrugged standing next to him,

 

“Guilty.”


End file.
